Doughnuts
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Foxy has an idea, and turns into a baker, with Flo's help. BTW, it's based on a hysterical conversation between me and DancingKitKat, so that's why it seems so random. XD I only own the mentioned children, Foxy, and the idea. :)


One morning, Foxy was up early, sitting bolt upright in her chair, the darkness outside not seeming to be a problem. Foxy, who had just been sound asleep, had just had the most outstanding idea, and she wanted to remember it, so she had woken herself up. She arose from the beanbag chair silently, and slunk outside, looking like a cat. She was hoping for Flo to be awake, because she had something that she thought the others would enjoy. Her eyes glittered excitedly as she saw that there were a few lights on in the cafe, not many, but just enough to see by. She made her way into the actual building, still creeping as quickly and quietly as possible. Her head slowly rose above the counter, and her dark green eyes darted from left to right, scanning the area for the show car.

Finally she spotted Flo, coming from a back room of the building, and got her attention quietly.

"Foxy? What're you doin' up this early, hun?"

"I had an idea, and it woke me up."

"Oh, Foxy. You and your ideas. What was it?"

"Doughnuts. Made from scratch."

"I thought you didn't bake?"

"I don't." Foxy sighed, looking down at her hands as her thumbs drew invisible circles around one another.

"I see." Flo gave her a smile, then rolled around the counter to talk to Foxy. "I'm not sure if we've got everything here, but we can check." Foxy's eyes glittered excitedly, and Flo led her around the counter. They found that Flo did have the things they needed, and they began to get cooking.

* * *

A few hours later, after several batches of doughnuts had already been placed in the oven for baking, they were on their eighth, and just putting them in. When they had finished with the rack, Foxy decided to take a break, having been running around to fetch everything for Flo.

She sank down on the floor be the door, and it wasn't long before the combined scent of the freshly baked delicacies made its way to her nose. In seconds she was sniffing at it eagerly, her new, canine-like sense of smell kicking into overdrive. Flo laughed, watching Foxy's head rise eagerly and her nose wiggle, almost like a rabbit's. "Ohhh, those smell great…" Her tail was wagging at its tip, raised into the air. "I might just have to try one before we give them out. Just to make sure they're perfect."

Flo laughed and ruffled Foxy's ears gently.

It seemed like the enticing aroma had woken up the children, who had wandered over, half-asleep, to see what was going on. Foxy figured that since dawn was already above the horizon, she wasn't going to bother sending them back to bed.

In another few hours, the others were all awake, having caught the scent of the doughnuts, and the two chefs were just about done adding sprinkles, frosting, jelly filling, cream filling, and glazing to them. Foxy had managed to come up with some boxes, and they were placed in those, and sealed tightly. "Order up!" Foxy called, and Lightning rolled to the door, curious.

"What are you talking abou- Ohhh, it smells awesome in here…"

Foxy and Flo laughed, then Foxy set a box of doughnuts on his hood. "You can be the server. Go give the doughnuts to anybody that wants one."

"Why did I have to come and see what was going on?" He groaned, but went to pass out the circular treats. He came back in about twenty minutes, just in time for another box. That one was quickly finished, and he came back. "Foxy, we need another box… What am I doing? Here, you come pass them out!"

Foxy laughed, then entered the outer part of the cafe. "One baker is here!" She exclaimed, and the others laughed.

"Doughnuts. Certainly new."

"I had a dream about a giant doughnut, then I remembered how much I love doughnuts."

Flo rolled out, and Foxy grinned. "There's the other baker! We're F and F, and we know how to bake!"

"That has got to be the corniest thing you've ever said, Foxy. And that's sayin' a lot." Sheriff replied, giving her a teasing look as he bit into a doughnut. "These are good."

"Thanks, but I just had the idea." Foxy replied, snagging a glazed doughnut and taking a seat by Fillmore.

* * *

After a few minutes of rotating the doughnut while wearing a puzzled expression, she realized that she had a problem. The doughnut, which was made for a car in mind, was literally bigger then her head! She experimentally bit into it, and pulled her head back once she had a mouthful. She just barely managed to get the extra into her mouth, and a few of the others began snickering. She looked like a child eating something nearly twice their size.

Noticing that she had gotten some of the glaze on her nose, her tongue unfurled itself and arched upwards. "Holy crap, that's a long tongue, Foxy!" Lightning exclaimed, and the others began laughing at his outburst.

"Shut up, I've got glaze everywhere!" She replied indignantly, and continued trying to reach the offending, sticky substance. Eventually, she sighed and gave up, choosing to return to her overly-large baked good.

"I'm not going to lie, it's really entertaining to watch you try and figure out how to eat that, Foxy." Lightning replied after a few minutes, and she gave him a look before biting off another mouthful. There was plenty of excess doughnut in it, and she managed to cram it into her mouth. "Geez, Foxy!"

"You're gonna choke."

She shook her head, and swallowed it mightily. "I know what I'm doing, trust me." Somehow, she managed to eat the entire thing, and lounged at Fillmore's side afterwards, licking the sticky glaze off her fingers. "That was pretty good!" She proclaimed with a grin, and the others snickered.

"I didn't think ya could finish the entire thing, Foxy."

"If you've gone for as long as I have without anything like a doughnut, you'd be practically cramming the entire thing down your throat, no matter how big it was." There was a stifled snicker, and Sheriff started laughing.

"I think you're thinking of something besides a doughnut, Foxy…"

Her jaw dropped instantly. "Perhaps I worded that wrong…" She mused, and Lightning joined Sheriff in laughing.

"You think? By the way, that's what she said."

She growled, then clapped her hands over her eyes. "I knew it!" Her muffled exclamation rang through the cafe, and only made Lightning laugh harder. "Can't you guys go one day without calling me out on something that sounds perverse?"

"Nope."

"That so figures…" Foxy replied with a sigh, her hands falling back down to her lap.

* * *

Since there was so many doughnuts, Foxy and the others were eating doughnuts for the next few days. Her favorites were clearly the glazed ones, as she had one every morning. The only one that seemed to love doughnuts more then she was Sheriff, although she supposed that made sense, since he was a cop, and cops love doughnuts. She decided to try an experiment, and took a mental note every morning of which doughnut Sheriff took. He seemed to favor the frosting-covered ones, which didn't surprise her at all.

One morning, Foxy sat munching her doughnut, Sheriff at her side eating his. Being semi-protective about her food as she was, her eyes were darting around at the others, watching them carefully. She spotted Lightning, his sights locked onto her doughnut. She growled at him around her mouthful of doughnut, and he blinked in surprise.

"Hey, be nice!"

"He wants my doughnut!"

"I do not!"

"You doughnut?" She grinned at her joke, and the others snickered.

"That was pretty good, Foxy."

"Thanks. Keep your tires off my doughnut." She gave Sheriff a look, then returned to it.

"What'd I do?" He asked, and she tore off a chunk of her doughnut.

"Mmphmmhmmnmmph." "

Can't hear ya, Foxy."

She swallowed it, then swept a glance around the cafe. "I know you want the awesomeness that is my doughnut." She replied, her ears flicking back briefly.

"No I don't. I've got my own."

"How do I know you aren't lying in wait until I'm watching something else, then you swipe it?"

Sheriff rolled his eyes as the others began snickering. She was obviously protective of the things she loved, and apparently doughnuts were on the list. "I don't want your doughnut, I've got my own."

"Fine, you talked me into it. I'll give you half of mine, but only if I get a bite of yours."

Sheriff drew back, surprised. The others were laughing quietly now, waiting to see what would happen. "I don't want yours, Foxy. I've got mine."

"Sheriff, she's screwing with you." Lightning laughed, and Sheriff looked over at Foxy, only to find her munching away at her doughnut, a playful gleam in her eyes.

"Knock it off, Foxy."

She just gave him a sticky grin, and went back to her doughnut.

**Hahaha, this all comes from some messaging DancingKitKat! Her and I were discussing Sheriff and doughnuts, and I thought about how much I love doughnuts, and well... this happened. XD Hope you like it, Kitty! :D**

**P.S. The 'Can't hear you, Foxy!' is based off of Finding Nemo, where the fish in the aquarium says, 'Can't hear ya, Peach!' XD That's what was actually running through my mind while I was typing it, so I thought it would fit, given the situation! XD**

**P.P.S. Any Whovians reading my fanfics? If you are, there's a WEEK of Doctor Who playing on BBC/BBCAmerica, and it all leads up to the 50th Anniversary! I'm gonna be sobbing when 11 regenerates, because he was my first Doctor on the show. Plus, I think he's really, really, really cute. :)**

**That said, VW out, Liz**


End file.
